1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable terminals, displaying methods, and storage media. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable terminal, a displaying method, and a storage medium with which a reservation for recording or viewing of a program can be made more easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an existing type of portable electronic device, program information, such as an electronic program guide (EPG) including information such as names, broadcast periods (or broadcast start times), and genres of programs of television broadcasting or the like, is obtained from received television broadcast waves or from a television receiver, hard disk recorder, or the like via a network, and an electronic program guide is displayed according to the obtained program information.
An example of such an electronic device is a remote control device that receives program information sent from a television receiver and that projects and displays a program guide on a projection target according to the received program information. Such a remote control device is described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-363930. With the remote control device, details regarding information selected by a cursor on the program guide is displayed. Thus, a user can view and check detailed information regarding programs without interrupting display of a program on a television receiver.